


Alpha

by StormyBear30



Series: The Alpha [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is Kris’s alpha and mate, but he runs from him just the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha

I think I fell in love with him the moment I met him so many years ago and yet it was a long time before I could ever admit that love to him and our circle of family and friends. I knew he felt the same but when he came to lay claim to me on my eighteenth birthday I rejected that claim and ran from him and everyone I loved. I wanted to submit, wanted to give in an allow him to claim me for all to see but I knew he was meant for great things and I felt anything but adequate enough to be the partner that he needed me to be at that time. I was gone for nearly two years before he found me again and despite my great joy at seeing him after so many years apart, I instead greeted him with anger and ugliness. He remained calm until I asked him to leave and once those words left my lips the Alpha in him raged forward and there was no denying him what he already considered his. I fought him despite the fact that I knew it would be a losing battle, yet gave up rather quickly when he bit and clawed me to the ground claiming me in a way our kind had down for many years before us. 

"Why Kristopher?" He questioned me once our mating had taken place but I was too exhausted, too confused and so blissfully happy despite my earlier objections to answer. "I am your Alpha and your mate Kristopher and you will never feel as if you are underserving of me again. You are my partner and my equal and that will never be questioned by you or anyone else" There was no hesitation or question in his voice as he lifted me off of the hard floor, the beautifully muscular form of his body pressed against my own as he carried me to my bed. When I woke the next morning I couldn’t contain my happiness as I leaned over and kissed his beautiful lips as he slept soundly beside me, my heart dropping into my stomach as I watched his amazingly blue eyes slowly open as he looked upon me with so much love and trust. “No…” He growled when I tried to push him away, the reason I left him in the first place slamming me in the gut in a way that felt like an actual physical blow. “No…” He growled even louder, the bulk of his body pressing me further into the bed as I continued to fight him. 

“Adam…please just let me go” I begged, my inner animal confused and scared as I continued to fight he’s mate. 

“What is going on with you Kristopher?” He questioned me, but the tone of his voice was deep and gruff enough that I knew it was more of a demand then a question. “You will tell me and you will come back home and stand beside me where you belong” The demands continued, my earlier struggle gone because with one claiming bite I was his and there was no refusing him. “Speak…now” He snarled, angry eyes transfixed on my own as if daring me to deny or lie to him. Shame inhabited me as I recalled the reason that I had left, the reason that I never felt I could never be the Beta to his Alpha in our wolf pack. “You should have never chosen me Adam” I cried out instead of the answer he was demanding of me because as much as I loved him I didn’t understand why he didn’t understand. 

“You are the mate to my wolf Kristopher…of course I had to choose you” He replied gruffly, his eyes dark and stormy as he continued to look down at me. “But even if my wolf hadn’t chosen you Kris…I would have because I love you and I always have” His beautiful eyes lightened and his voice softened as he rolled off to the side of me, his long and graceful fingers tracing the side of my face. “It’s always been you Kris. You are all I’ve ever wanted from the moment my father accepted your family into our pack” 

“I know” And I did know and for the longest time I wanted nothing more than to be the one standing by his side after he became the Alpha to our family of wolves, but then the rumors and the talk among some of the pack began to circulate and rather quickly the doubt and the shame began to consume me until I felt as if I wasn’t near good enough to be with him. 

“Then why did you leave me?” The sadness in his voice finally broke me as I laid my head on his chest and cried because I knew it was my actions that had put it there. 

“I’m not good enough for you Adam” I cried into his chest, wrapping my arms around his neck when his entire body tensed and he tried to pull away from me. “Just listen please” I begged, my face still pressed into his warmth because I didn’t think that I could see his face as I told him why I had devastated both of our hearts with my leaving. His entire body was taunt like a guitar string, but I felt him nod as he laid his cheek upon the top of my head and pulled me closer into his body. 

We laid there is silence for a long time as I tried to come up with the words he was waiting to hear, eventually just taking a deep breath and telling him the truth. “There are many among our pack who don’t want me to be with you” I said, my eyes closed still holding onto Adam for dear life when he tried yet again to push me away. “When your father accepted my family into your pack there were many who didn’t agree with his decision” I continued when he finally stopped struggling. I knew he could over power me in a second but I was grateful that he was allowing me to hide my shame as I explained to him why I had left. “A lot of them didn’t agree with the idea that we had left our own pack for the reasons that we did” I couldn’t help the shiver that ran down my spine as I recalled how once a year the leaders of our former pack would kidnap normal human beings and release them into the woods where we lived in the dead of night and then hunted them for sport. The elders said it was our way of keeping the Were legends alive but to my family it was murder plain and simple. Every member of our clan was expected to participate and I could remember year after year our father refusing our Alpha and year after year he was punished severely for it. The truth of the matter was that our Alpha could have easily killed my father for his refusal to follow an order, but the fact that my mother was the Alpha’s sister prevented that. 

Two months before my thirteenth birthday I was summonsed before our Alpha and alerted to the fact that during the next hunt I was to be part of it. I was told that if I did not followed his order that he was going to kill my entire family and it would be all because of me. He told me that since my father was lacking and needed the protection of his sister then it was up to me to become the leader of our family and do what was expected. I was confused and terrified as I tried to come up with some way to keep anything from happening to my family without actually having to be part of the horrible game they wanted me to play. I tried to keep it from my family for as long as I could, but eventually I broke my silence and told my father everything. I felt weak and as if I had let my family down when my father decided that it was time to break ties with our pack and try and find asylum with another. We traveled for many months, getting turned away by several neighboring packs before Adam’s father shared with us a kindness and allowed us into his. 

Many of his followers were understanding and accepted us without question, but there were a few who felt as if Adam’s father was making a mistake by bringing into their fold what they thought were weaker wolves. Of course Eber being the elder and the Alpha thankfully reused to listen to them when they voiced their concerns with the council, but their hateful words and taunting’s stuck with me. I not only had to deal with the whispers and dirty looks those same few threw our way anytime we were seen in the small town, but I also had to deal with the jeers and hatred from their children as well. None of the kids in the neighborhood wanted anything to do with either my brother or myself and it broke my heart because I couldn’t understand why they hated us just because their parents did. I dreaded the idea of starting high school with them, already preparing myself for many years of bullying and fighting because as hurt and confused as I was, I wasn’t going to let me them tear me or my family down for doing what we felt was right. 

The day before school was supposed to start there was a knock at my door as Daniel and I ate breakfast in our new kitchen. I was hesitant to answer it because I had no idea what I would find behind it, but I refused to hide from whoever it was and answered it. “Hi…I’m Adam” I heard an extremely tall and wildly dressed teenager speak as I looked up at him in total awe. I didn’t know what was happening but every instinct in my body was calling out towards him, my inner wolf jumping for joy at the first sniff of him. Adam turned out to be the eldest son of the Alpha and had been away visiting family for the summer when we had arrived. “My god you smell amazing” I heard him exclaim before I found myself surrounded by his equally amazing scent, my hair and neck being sniffed in a way that had me squeeing internally and blushing like a girl. 

“You touch me like that and I’ll kick you in the balls” We both heard Daniel cry out behind us, forcing us to jerk apart as if we had been caught doing something dirty instead of something kind of creepy yet something that felt so right at the same time. 

Adam and I formed an unbreakable bond that day, and yet despite my wolf constantly telling me he was my mate and that we needed to be bonded together forever, I refused it. I knew Adam was my mate, knew that I was head over heels in love with him and that there would never be anyone else for me, but because of the hated words and taunting’s I received whenever he wasn’t around about not being good enough for him I kept him at bay. It was so hard when every instinct in my body was screaming for Adam to claim me, while I was constantly telling him that I held no interest in him other than friendship. He seemed confused and hurt at the beginning, but eventually he accepted what I had to offer or at least he did until the day I turned eighteen and he demanded I submit to him what we both knew was already his to begin with. 

“Who said it?” He asked, his voice anything but calm as he slid away from me, once again looking at me in a way that dared me to lie to him. 

“Adam Please…” I begged, closing my eyes and ducking my face in shame because as much I didn’t want to rat out the people who had said it, I was also deeply ashamed for not being able to stand up to them. 

“Please don’t make me force you Kris” He voice was softer as he used his finger to lift my chin until I was looking into his eyes, the anger there was still present and I knew I wouldn’t have any other choice but to tell him the truth. “Tell me who said it because even if you don’t I will find out and they will be made to suffer even more for it” 

“They were only speaking the truth and they should not be made to suffer for that” Was my reply as I once again hung my head in shame. 

“Don’t you ever say that again” He roared, literally forcing my chin up so hard that it caused me to flinch from the pain. “I don’t know where this is coming from but you are not weak…you never have been. You feel as if you are weak because you told your parents about what your former Alpha wanted of you when you were just a fucking child” I tried to put my head down again, wishing I had never told him everything that had happened to me before we moved, but he held strong as he continued to stare at me. “That didn’t make you weak Kris…that made you strong because you weren’t thinking of anyone but your family. You know that family means everything to this pack and that alone is the reason that my father accepted you and your family into our fold. If those few people don’t agree with his decision then they don’t agree with our ideas of family and they should be banished from our pack. My wolf chose you…I chose you and trust me we wouldn’t have if we thought you were weak and couldn’t stand beside both of us as our equal” 

I could see the truth in his eyes and before I knew what I was doing their names were flying out of my mouth. He made love to me once again afterwards, he and his wolf claiming me once again in a way that proved to me that they did indeed mean every word that he said and for the first time in a long time I didn’t feel so ashamed anymore. 

“How much longer till we get there?” I growled from the passenger seat of Adam’s car as he drove calmly beside me several hours later on our way back home. 

“At least another hour” He chuckled as I fidgeted restlessly. “When was the last time you shifted?” He asked, laughing even more at my distress as I fought my inner wolf from coming out. It was a horrible battle, my wolf more than a little pissed off that I had waited so long and now that it had gotten a taste of his mate he wanted his freedom as well. 

“I haven’t shifted since I left” I grunted, my hands turning into furry paws and then back again as I continued to fight the beast inside. 

“Fuck Kristopher…” He growled, causing me to turn and glare at him because he only used my full name when he was upset with me. “You mean to tell me you haven’t shifted in two years?” 

“It’s kind of hard living in the city” I shot back, glaring at him even harder when he started laughing again. “Fuck you Adam” I shouted with no heat behind it as I looked in the mirror and found half a wolf man staring back at me. “This is all your fault. My wolf was content to hide until you claimed him” I teased hungrily, leaning forward and placing my hand in his lap, squeezing the hardness I felt growing there. “I don’t care where we are but you need to pull over somewhere so your wolf can fuck my wolf” It was my turn to laugh as he jerked the car into the other lane of traffic both of us screaming in fear at the semi-truck racing our way. 

“I need to pull over” He panted, scanning the road ahead. I was out of the car and fully shifted when he finally pulled over a few miles ahead, feeling happy and carefree as I ran as fast as I could. My wolf was like a young pup as I continued to run, jump and roll to my heart’s content. “Having fun?” I heard my mate’s voice in my head as I stopped rolling in a pile of leave and found him standing beside a nearby tree. 

“It all feels so amazing” I replied, standing up. “Run with me” I yipped as I looked at him over my shoulder before running off. I’m not sure how long we ran because it didn’t feel near long enough, but I didn’t complain for long as our wolves need to bond over took us. It was brutal and amazing all rolled into one as we fought and struggled for dominance until my wolf succeeded as he knew he would and allowed his mate to mount him. He claimed me yet again as he bit into my neck so severely that it caused me to cry out in pain and shock as he continued to fuck me. He said nothing afterwards as we ran back towards our abandoned car, still silent once we had reached it and were on the road. I was a nervous mess, my body twitching once again as I continued to sit beside him but for a completely different reason that time. I was excited to see my family once again but at the same time I was worried about what was going to happen once the rest of the pack noticed my return and how Adam was going to handle the few wolves who had taunted me and my family before I had run away. “Adam?” I questioned as I watched him drive in silence, his hands tight on the steering wheel. 

“I’m sorry” He rushed out, his grip tightening even more. 

I had no idea what he was sorry for, but of course my fear got the best of me as I stared out the front window and tried to remember how to breathe. “You’re sorry that you came for me” I surmised, tears burning in my eyes because despite the fact that I knew Adam had every right to be upset with me it still felt as if he had plunged a dagger into my heart. 

“WHAT? NO” He cried out so loudly and with so much force that it caused me to jump in fear. 

“What are you sorry for then?” I asked, still breathing heavily because I had no idea what he might say. 

“For this” He replied as he reached over and touched the side of my neck, causing me to jump a little from his claiming bite slowly starting to heal there. 

“You’re sorry because you claimed me?” I asked in confused horror. 

“For fuck’s sake Kristopher” He ground out again, slamming in hands several times on the steering wheel before he jerked the car onto the side of the road yet again. “You are my mate Kristopher and I could never be sorry for claiming what is mine” He began to explain a few moments later. “I’m just…I’m just sorry at the way that I did it” He reached out again and touched the side of my neck, jerking his hand back when I jumped at his touch again. “I never meant to hurt you” He hung his head in what appeared to be shame as I finally figured out what he was talking about. 

“First…you really need to get over this calling me Kristopher shit” I grumbled as I fumbled to remove the seatbelt. “Second…We’ve been apart for a long time Adam and I would expect you and your wolf to be upset with me for keeping us apart because of my weakness” I continued as I shifted myself over the gear shaft, bracketing the lower part of his body to the driver’s seat as I straddled him. “Third…” I placed my fingers over his lips when he tried to correct me. “Third…” I continued. “I love you so much and you have no idea how foolish and stupid I feel for not being strong enough to stand up for that love before I ran away. Your wolf is angry with me and so he claimed me and put me in my place. I get that and I accept that. I just hope that you can accept that I’m full of shame for my mistakes but plan to make it up to you for the rest of my life. I’m ok by the way” I relied with a silly smile on my face because despite the fact that Adam’s wolf had started me for a moment when he claimed my wolf, I knew I deserved it and I kind of liked it. “You can claim me like that anytime you want” I whispered against his ear before I pulled back and captured his lips hungrily. 

“I really am angry at you” Adam said between breaths after our kiss ended. “But I really do love you” 

“I know” I replied, as I leaned in and kissed him again. “Adam…” I broke the silence nearly an hour later after we got back on the road and were once again on our way home. 

“Hmmm….” He answered as he reached over and took my hand, his eyes still focused on the road. 

“How are my parents and Daniel? I’ve been gone for so long…did you tell them that you found me?” Tears burned behind my lids yet again because I had just up and left everyone in the dead of the night and hadn’t bothered to get in touch with anyone out of fear that Adam would use them to find me. 

“You were never lost baby. We’ve known where you were pretty much from the moment you left. You are my mate Kristopher and despite the fact that you denied me there really was no way that I wasn’t going to keep an eye on you” 

“You knew where I was all this time?” I asked dumbfounded. 

“Well…not the whole time. I had no idea where you were for the first year” The grip on my hand became tighter, his jaw clenched as he looked over at me briefly before turning back to the road. “I had no idea why you kept denying me but I knew it had to be something serious because I knew you knew we were mates, so I left you alone in hopes that whatever it was you would work it out. I never I a million years thought that you would just up and leave. You were gone for over a week before I made Daniel tell me what he knew. You have no idea how badly I wanted to rip his throat out when he told me that he saw you leave that night” 

“He knew” I said more to myself then Adam. 

“He didn’t want to tell me anything but after I threatened to kick him and your family out of the pack he finally relented. I knew the reason you left before you actually told me last night” He turned to face me once again. “I just needed to hear it from you” I found myself nodding despite the fact that I had no idea why. “I had to make sure that you left because of those fucking idiots and not because of me…of something that I might have done to hurt you” 

“Oh Adam…” I cried out, covering my face with my hands as the tears I had been trying to hinder started to flow. “You never hurt me once from the moment we met. You always took such good care of me and my family. I had to leave because I didn’t want my weakness to hurt you” 

“I told you to never say that again” He growled low in his throat, jerking the car off to the side of the road yet again. I found myself back in his lap as he kissed me within an inch of my life. 

“We are never going to make it back home at this rate” I panted against his lips, going in for another round because now that I could I couldn’t get enough of kissing my lover and mate. 

“Daniel told your parents what had been going on so they understood why you had to go” He went on to explain nearly thirty minutes later after much kissing and mutual blow jobs were exchanged. 

“Why did you only come for me now if you knew where I was most of the time?” I asked, still confused as to how he knew where I was and hadn’t come to claim me sooner. 

“By the time Daniel explained to me what had been going on your scent had been lost. He told me that he had no idea where you had gone but that he would help me find you. We looked for months with no leads and with each day that passed I found myself going crazier and crazier. My only focus was to find you, but then my father got attacked and then I had to go back home and take on the role as Alpha” 

“Oh my god Adam…Eber” I cried out, covering my mouth in shock. 

“He’s ok” He assured, reaching over and taking my hand once again. “A group of wolves attacked him after a council meeting and hurt him pretty severely. It was touch and got for a while there. The doctor’s didn’t think that he was going to make it” Adam’s jaw clenched once again, his eyes getting a faraway look in them. “They busted him up pretty bad…broke all four legs and gnawed off one of his feet” I wanted to vomit at the idea of anyone hurting Adam’s father because he had always been so kind to me and my family. “He gets around easier in wolf form…but in human form he has to use crutches or a wheelchair. He made the decision to step down as Alpha because he said he couldn’t defend his pack like a true Alpha should and me being his eldest son it was expected that I take his place” 

“I bet you are an amazing Alpha” I smiled, lying my other hand on top of the one still holding mine. 

“I wasn’t at the beginning because all I kept thinking about was finding you. I neglected the pack because nothing else mattered but finding my mate, but after that first year of not finding you I pretty much had accepted the fact that you didn’t want to be found. I had to finally admit to myself that it was time to give up and that I was going to be alone for the rest of my life as I took on the duties of being the Alpha that was expected of me” 

“I’m so sorry Adam” The tears were back again because I could read the pain on his face so easily. 

“Then one day out of the blue I get a phone call from Matt Giraud and he’s telling me that he’s found you” Adam continued with a small smile of his face. “He told me that he was walking down the in street in L.A. and he saw you singing on a street corner” 

“Worst time of my life” I shuddered, looking out at the scenery flying by me as I recalled how hard that first year had been in Los Angeles as I did whatever I had to do other than selling my body to make money to live. “I wanted to go home so badly but I knew that I couldn’t. I knew that I had to leave you so you could be the wolf you were supposed to be. Living in L.A. was so hard but it was even harder knowing I had left my heart and soul back home with you” I hung my head in shame once again, taking a deep breath as I forced myself to turn and face Adam once again. “Why did you wait another year to come find me then?” 

“I was still dealing with trying to find who had attacked my father and then a neighboring pack decided they wanted to try and take over our pack and all hell broke loose. Afterwards we had to deal with the placement of some of that packs member’s after we destroyed their Alpha and most of their council. I had the lives of all of these people depending on me and as much as I wanted to come and get you I knew I had to stay and take care of that and our pack first. Matt watched you constantly and kept me updated daily on how you were doing. Once everything was settled is when I decided that it was time to do something for me and bring you back home” 

“I love you so much Adam Lambert and I vow to you now that I won’t ever leave your side ever again” I promised as I leaned over and laid my head on his shoulder. 

“I’m not worried since I’m never letting you out of my sight ever again” He returned with a rumble of laughter and a squeeze of my hand. I couldn’t help but smile as I burrowed into his body even more. Closing my eyes I wondered once again what it would be like once I returned home, but as Adam placed a simple kiss on the top of my head I found that I really didn’t care. I was going home where I belonged to stand by the man who I belonged too and despite the fact that I knew there was going to be rough time ahead I knew everything would be alright. 

The End…


End file.
